Dominique y Charles
by I'mAnatolia
Summary: Dominique siempre soñó con tener un amor parecido al de Victoire y Teddy, un amor que fuera tan puro y verdadero como el de su hermana y el metamorfomago, así que lo buscó. Porque ésta pelirroja no era de las que se quedaba sentada esperando lo que quería: no. Ella veía algo, ideaba una plan, y luego caminaba sin prisas y decidida a su objetivo.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los derechos creativos de los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling, su creadora original, y a quienes los hayan comprado. Yo no saco ningún provecho de ésta historia, sólo me divierto e intento divertirlos a ustedes.

**Mar.**

* * *

**Dominique y Charles**

—_A Sam, por su cumpleaños_—

Dominique siempre soñó con tener un amor parecido al de Victoire y Teddy, un amor que fuera tan puro y verdadero como el de su hermana y el metamorfomago, así que lo buscó. Porque ésta pelirroja no era de las que se quedaba sentada esperando lo que quería: no. Ella veía algo, ideaba una plan, y luego caminaba sin prisas y decidida a su objetivo. Así que resolvió, de una vez por todas, hablar con ese chico de su misma casa que había visto por meses. Al principio había sido porque sentía la mirada de Charles en su nuca; por lo que un día, fastidiada, giró su cabeza a encararlo y el chico, al sonreírle, se había sonrojado bruscamente. Dominique se había enternecido y desde esa vez no paraba de observarlo en cada cosa. Un día, sin previo aviso, lo vio en los terrenos del castillo y se acercó.

— Dominique Weasley.

— Lo sé perfectamente —le respondió él estrechándole la mano que ella le había ofrecido—. Yo soy Charles Gaius.

— Lo sé perfectamente —dijo imitándolo. Él rió a carcajadas aún sosteniendo su mano.

Cuando Dominique, luego de varios segundos, se dio cuenta de que aún se encontraban así, lo soltó repentinamente apenada, —¿_qué rayos le pasaba con ese chico?_—.

— Escucha… yo… —dijo el águila a trompicones—, sé que te has dado cuenta que estoy al pendiente de ti todo el tiempo y no quiero que pienses que soy un acosador, es decir, estoy actuando como tal, pero de verdad no lo soy, es sólo que me pareces hermosa y quisiera muy sincera y profundamente que aceptaras ir conmigo a Hogsmeade este fin de semana.

Por supuesto, Dominique le dijo que sí, sonrojándose nuevamente, y así fue como empezó todo. Su primera cita incluyó dos bicicletas y una carrera por todo el pueblo que no llegó a su fin porque un gran charco y una gran guerra de lodo los esperó en el camino. Así pasaron un par de meses, entre citas, carantoñas, regalitos, pero ni un sólo beso, y no es que Dominique no quisiera ni que Charles no quisiera, pero la pelirroja estaba aterrada. Sí, leyeron bien: estaba aterrada. Lo quería, lo había planeado, pero a la hora de ir a buscarlo volvía a pensar si realmente lo quería. Así que pensaba en todo lo que habían vivido y se daba cuenta de que efectivamente sí lo quería, entonces lo planeaba nuevamente, pero a la hora de ir a buscarlo… bueno, ya saben cómo continúa esto. Lo que la hacía estar aterrada; y esto fue una conclusión a la que llegó luego de muchas, muchas, muchas horas de meditación, era que no quería terminar. ¿Y cómo iba a terminar algo que nunca había empezado? Bueno, eso sólo lo sabe nuestra protagonista, pero lo importante era que ya había visto a sus primas sufrir una y otra vez por los chicos y a ella no le iba a pasar: no se iba a enamorar. O eso era lo que ella creía.

Lo que nos remonta a la cita número… déjenme pensar… número… número… ¡número muy lejano! ¡Eso es!: Él había organizado un picnic para los dos —siempre era él quien organizaba todo— y, aunque no lo crean, no habían sido los elfos quienes habían preparado la comida. Efectivamente, él había hecho todo nuevamente. Dentro de eso había preparado la especialidad de su familia: torta de queso con glaseado de chocolate.

— Ahora te enamoraras de la mayor exquisitez que has probado y probarás por el resto de tu vida —dijo el chico susurrando con misterio—. Verás, esta es una receta que ha pasado por mi familia de generación en generación, todo _Gaius_ debe saber hacerla perfecta, sino no es considerado un _Gaius_. Por eso fue que expulsamos a mi gemelo infame.

Dominique abrió los ojos como platos y su boca quedó entreabierta.

— Es broma, Nique —dijo el chico entre carcajadas casi sin aire—, esa era la parte en la que debías reír.

— ¡Oh, vaya! Creí que teníamos algo más en común porque tuve una hermana squib que mis padres tuvieron que desheredar.

— ¿Có… cómo?

— Realmente era muy torpe. Nos avergonzaba. Ya sabes, mi familia está llena de héroes de guerra y…

— ¿Hablas en serio?

— Sí, se llamaba Clarisse, era tan rubia como mamá… —Dominique no puedo contener por un segundo más la risa al ver la cara de espanto del chico—: esa era la parte donde debías reír —dijo imitándolo casi a la perfección.

— Eres malvada, ¿sabías?

Dominique sonrió complacida.

— Anda, quiero probarlo.

Charles abrió el recipiente donde había un gran pedazo de torta, Dominique se apresuró a tomar un poco con su cuchara, pero él lo alejó de ella con una sonrisa divertida.

— No tan rápido pelirroja, la tradición consiste en que quién lo prueba por primera vez lo recibe del otro, así… —Charles tomó un gran pedazo con su cuchara y se lo acercó a la Weasley para que lo probara. Dominique lo saboreó y entrecerró los ojos sintiendo que estaba en las puertas del paraíso. Cuando abrió los ojos, Charles se encontraba muy cerca de ella y se quedó sin aire. Pensó. Lo quería, lo había planeado, era el momento de ir a buscarlo y…

— ¡Ya no es torta de queso sino torta de _Gaius_ con glaseado de chocolate! —le gritó mientras corría lejos de él luego de haberlo untado.

Charles, boquiabierto y divertido se levantó como si una corriente eléctrica lo atravesara y corrió detrás de ella como si su vida dependiera de ello. Cuando la hubo alcanzado, la agarró por la cintura cayendo al suelo aún abrazado a ella. Sus bocas quedaron a un palmo. El castaño susurró —E_sta vez no te me escapas, Weasley_—, y la besó.

El también veía algo, ideaba una plan, y luego caminaba sin prisas y decidido hacia su objetivo.


End file.
